


Never love again

by Mr_Motley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Motley/pseuds/Mr_Motley
Summary: Ethans thoughts on his Ripper
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Ethan Rayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Never love again

I've known since then  
I'd never love again  
I'd hold this moment  
With your palm in my hand  
And I'd say the same  
Every year since then  
You were my love  
My love  
And I'll never love again

Dreaming of Ripper never got old, still aching after five, ten, twenty years. They were chaos and magic, and Ripper was the cleaving unstoppable light. His Ripper, god, there was no one else. How could there ever be anything else. He remembered lying bloodied and beaten by demons and godly wrath, with Ripper's wicked smile;  
"You look so beautiful like this."  
That love, that agony, a drug Ethan could never kick. Wild years of chasing highs and inciting deadly romantic escapades. No matter how much it hurt, and god, could it hurt, there was nothing that could compare to Ripper caressing so gently his split lip, and bruised and battered limbs.  
"We'll ride to hell together." A promise, broken now, but slick and sweet so many years ago. How could Ethan ever move beyond it, ever hope for anything but to have his Ripper back at his side, in his bed; to bask in that light again.  
They'd draw their circles and write new magic; sow unprecedented chaos like no world had ever seen.  
They'd cast magic at night, and play music when the moon set, kissing and fucking and holding each other every moment in between.  
They'd sigil their bodies, and give themselves wholly, they'd dance and sing, and breathe each other in; a dream every moment Ethan yearned to wake in.  
"I love you, Ripper, don't you dare leave."  
Five, ten, twenty years later.  
I love you. I love you. Please Ripper, don't leave; or I'll never love again.


End file.
